The Phoenix & Its Goddess
by Kai Isolated
Summary: Haha... Just random stupid stuffs... This is a collection of oneshots that I may make... T.T[Absolute KaiHil]
1. The Phoenix & Its Goddess

**Disclaimer: I'll just say this once in this damn collection; I don't own Beyblade!!!!! There! Satisfied??**

**I'm currently REALLY stressed out with the amount of work I'm having even when the exams are near!!! I just… argghhh!!!! So, I'm gonna write junk and what a better way to dispose these junks other than to collect them all into one rubbish can!!!?? (Okay, I'm talking nonsense)**

**This 1st part (oh my gosh, there's more of them??!!!!) is kind a prologue, it resembles what I did in my Eyeshield 21 collections.. so if there's any resemblances, it came directly from the other one. **

**I strongly advice you guys to stop here because I made this just to release the annoying feeling in my brain, just for absolute fun. Hahahahahaha…. (Laugh maniacally)

* * *

**

The Phoenix & Its Goddess

Prologue of the collection

They called him the Sourpuss

She was nicknamed the Wicked Witch

**She thinks he's cute**

**He didn't even mind**

He's tall and fit

She's slim and slender

**Her head looked up as she talks to him**

**His arms are crossed but his eyes never leave her**

He lurks in the shadow

She cheered under the sunlight

**Her ruby eyes sparkle with hope**

**His crimson eyes shine with determination**

He moves away from the crowd

She eventually drags him into the crowd

**Her fair face is rich with sweet smiles**

**His pale face has double triangular blue-paint**

He barely spoken a word

She could talk thousands under a second

**Her voice was louder than anyone**

**His actions speaks louder than his words**

In many ways, they belonged to different worlds

**She is an ordinary girl**

**He is no ordinary boy**

He was a troubled soul

She was the annoying one

**She smiles**

**He smirks**

But in the end of the day

He's a boy and she's a girl

_As he tried to shadow himself away, she approaches closer _

_Despite the cold attitude, he cared for her_

_And she cared for him_.

He is a Phoenix and She is his Goddess

All in all, they both loved each other.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hah! That was short! There's much more to add, I know. But nothing works when you're in stress.. I think I'm gonna try sleeping…..

Hmm... since it's short... it's considered as drabbled is it?? -blur-


	2. The Heart of the Phoenix

**Hahaha! Hello folks! Guess what? I'm still stress out and I know I'm supposed to be studying or anything that is close to that but I just can't stop myself! (laugh maniacally) **

**My friend told me that the prologue of this collection was like a poem, and I was going like…. That was a poem? Huh? That's weird, I never thought it could be a poem since I hate poems! (well, except for some sweet ones of course – no offence for the poem writers okay!!? Lol.) **

**Anyways, I'm not here to write a diary so I better get on with this. Like always, I advice you to not continue reading this rubbish because I'm just trying to calm myself down. But if you still want to, knock yourself out. Hahahahahahahhaha. (another maniacal laughter) **

**Okay, this part, I want to, for the 1st time, take a sneak peek into Kai's heart… I mean mind! okay, I'm confused….. o.0. I would like to thank unie since the inspiration kind a came from one of her stories and I hope she doesn't mind and I dedicated this to her!! **

**

* * *

**

The Phoenix & Its Goddess

The Heart of the Phoenix

The grass in his mouth, along with his slate hair moves in a constant rhythm alongside the wind. There he was, lying on the green grassy carpet on the edge of a small hill, with both hands under his head and one leg on top of the other. The smell of fresh air and flowers blooming reached his nose and his ears caught the sounds of falling leaves from nearby trees, and not to mention the buzzing of bees pollinating the flowers.

It was indeed a refreshing and relaxing day, even for the great Kai Hiwatari.

But yet, despite such peace he was having (which he enjoyed), since he was not being bothered by anyone especially Tyson, his mind on the other hand was busy racing over the obvious facts in his life. How that suddenly occurred in his mind, he had no idea.

He was Kai Hiwatari; thee Kai Hiwatari that had recently inherited a fortune from his currently-missing grandfather as the sole heir of Hiwatari Enterprise. Yet, he was no ordinary rich boy. He has a destiny set in front of him by his grandfather ever since the moment he was born. He was the one that was trained to be the perfect soldier, to ignore every possible emotion that can ever exist in a human. He was the one that would do anything to deserve the best; and nothing but only the best. He was the one that could bring countless on people down to their knees just by a single glare. He was what people had called as The Ultimate Lone Wolf.

But now even he himself was having second thoughts about who he was.

The Kai Hiwatari now was different.

He would never thought to admit this, but he changed. Not physically though, for that stunning pair of blue double triangle was still sticking out of his cheeks and he even still wore such ridiculous long scarf, and still manage not to trip by stepping onto it.

But deep inside, in his heart that he never thought he has, he had changed.

How on earth did that happened? Why in fact did that happened? He had asked this question so many times to himself. He recalled in his battle against Brooklyn, how he had tried and used every inch of energy and trust that he could have never gathered before he met the Bladebreakers. He was even more surprised with himself when he realized that he could muster so much power just by the influence of emotions and his strong believe towards Dranzer. On that day, he had gained so much trust that he was giving out his own as well. Considering the match between Tyson and Brooklyn, he had learned to believe in his friends as well as the meaning of friendship, when he looked up at Tyson, supporting the one he had called his friend.

The term friendship itself has changed everything.

He sometimes felt a deep sense of anger at his sudden change of heart, but in the same time, he could not help but to feel a slight tint of happiness at it too. He was confused with the abrupt emotions he was having but unconsciously grateful that he was finally approaching normal.

Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, even the monkey-boy Daichi… and Hilary. Those were the names that had changed a lot of his life, and that last name froze his thought. Of all the people that contributed into his transformation, he suddenly comprehended that Hilary may played the largest role. Come to think of it, there was a bond between him and her ever since the first time they met; a bond that he would never able to interpret, a bond that he was never able to notice… until now.

Hilary.

For him, a girl was a girl. No more, no less. But somehow, she meant more than that in his life. He finally opened his eyes slightly, gazing into the clear blue sky, where he saw a pack of white birds flew above him. As the birds were gone from sight, he kept on staring into nothingness, something that he often did. His lips moved, playing with the grass between it.

Great, his mind was now fully occupied, by the thought of the only person that eventually had the guts to yelled straight into his face if she wanted to, which he thought he won't even mind.

Hilary.

He shut back his eyes, tight. The grass in his mouth had slipped away as the wind increased its pace, which was quite abnormal. But he didn't even made an attempt to care, because something else was messing up with his mind. Nevertheless, an unexpected turn of event did catch his attention.

A tiny droplet of water hit the edge of his eyebrow.

His eyes opened immediately, revealing the vision of grey clouds crumbling together. The day turned to grey and more increase of wind speed was felt. There was suddenly a growl of distant thunder from above, as if a sign of alarm.

Then it rained.

Continuous bullets of water fell from the sky, washing the ground. Kai cursed silently. How in the name of Mother Nature can it be raining when it was a clear bright day seconds ago? He made his way up the small hill, the same hill that he and Tyson hanged out before their rematch just weeks ago. He made shelter under a nearby tree. Being the usual Kai, he leaned his back against the tree, and had his arm crossed. He looked at himself.

He was almost soaking wet.

Not to mention it was freezing.

How can he felt such cold when he practically lived in Russia almost half his life? He could remember that it was far colder there compared to right now. Winter was a mandatory season there, and snowy scenery was a sight that he began to get tired of after he reached the age of 4. He breathed slowly, blowing puffs of white smokes out in the same time.

Darn it was cold.

He uncrossed his hands and slipped one in his trousers pocket. A while later he found himself staring into his beyblade, Dranzer. The image of the phoenix was proudly crafted at the middle of his beyblade. He summoned up the memories of the majestic bird appearing from his beyblade, howling in high pride. I guess now he knew why he liked fire so much.

He let his fingers to play with his blue beyblade while his mind was playing with his tentative thoughts. The rain got heavier by the minute and so was his vague mind. His thoughts now revolved around Hilary, and also his feelings towards the certain brunette. The sight of her ruby round eyes suddenly entered the sanity of his mind and her warm smile penetrated through his troubled soul. He flinched at his own view.

Small amount of water broke through the canopy of the tree and landed on him. He somehow thanked the disturbance and sighed. The tree wasn't waterproof in the first place. He slid Dranzer back in his pocket but never left his hands of it. Somehow, Dranzer was providing him the warmth he needed to get over the cold. Both of his hands now were locked inside his pockets, his back against the tree bark, and his eyes were trailing the falling droplets of crystal water from the leaves.

Again, he closed his eyes and was back with his uncertainty. It was weird, he was always certain, always knew what he wanted and what he should do. He never wanted to be apart in his grandfather's plans, and he had made his way to Japan just to prove his point. He always had the answer, making him one of the most valuable players in his team.

But now, it was the other way around. This time, just this time, he wasn't even sure why he felt this way.

What could this possibly mean? Does this means that she meant something in him? Why, did he agree with her being in the team? Why, did he even try to save her life, to protect her from any kind of harm? Why was there a feeling of respect for this girl? They never laid eyes on each other before but there was a link of understanding between them.

He sighed, and finally realised that he was almost shivering.

"You know, you could catch a cold"

His eyes shot open. He turned his head with such little effort and saw the very person that managed to puzzle his mind more than ever for the last couple of minutes. He could not deny the shock that he was feeling that time.

She stood there, exactly beside him, close enough to shield Kai's figure and her own with the umbrella that she held firmly with her hand. Drops of water were still dripping from Kai's wet fallen hair, but now he could no more felt the rain that had hit him. The sounds of water splashing on the ground got louder as time flew by.

He said nothing. She smiled, as if that was expected from the guy in front of her.

"Well, are you going to stay? Or are we heading back to Tyson's dojo? Don't think I won't leave you here." She was the one who spoke again, pretending to be annoyed.

This would be the very moment that he would reply with his usual 'Hn'. But for some reason, that action didn't crossed his mind. He didn't actually mutter any reply, but instead he pushed himself off the tree, arms crossed and he then found himself on the road back with Hilary. They both walked in absolute silence and after a while, he could not help but to notice a small chuckle from the brunette.

He glared at her from the corner of his eyes, and to much of his surprise, she noticed it.

"I think you wouldn't mind for a hot chocolate after we got back?"

Darn, was it so obvious that he was suffering from the cold?

There was a moment of silence, and she kept her look on him, just in case. "…Sure…" he replied

She gave one of her sweet smile, and he was then highly thankful for the emotional training at the abbey and the face paint, because the incredibly hot feeling at his cheeks would have been noticeable.

Maybe she was more than just a friend.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hmm… the story didn't turn out right….. okay! Okay! (yelling to my roomies) I'm going to study!!! (grabbing the biology book)

Ok,ok, sorry for such a stupid story… it was my first ever attempt in writing a story that fully consist of just feelings….. as you can see, for the timeline.. this kinda related to my story 'Light in the Darkness'. It happened at the couple of months before kai went to Russia.

Okay, okay, (shouting again) I'LL STUDY!


End file.
